


Enemies With Benefits

by pinkishbee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colress - Freeform, Colress/N | Natural Harmonia Gropius, Grumpy N, M/M, N - Freeform, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius - Freeform, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oneshot, Pokemon, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, its more like a headcanon for what i think happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishbee/pseuds/pinkishbee
Summary: N has a bit of a grumpy morning after a random night with Colress.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress & N | Natural Harmonia Gropius, Achroma | Colress/N | Natural Harmonia Gropius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Enemies With Benefits

It was so  _ hot.  _ The sun blazed over Unova, but life moved on even on the hottest summer days. That was made clear by the sound of the bustling city sounds coming from N’s window. He was already in and out of sleep, too hot to fully rest and too tired to move. There was also a weight on his side, keeping him in bed as well as overheated.

Just a few stories below on the street, a car horn jolted N awake. He squinted his eyes. His window was wide open, letting all the blinding sunlight reflecting off of the sky and white buildings right into his room. He reached up to rub his eyes, but only one arm came up. The other was stuck under something, and almost completely numb. That something, however, was a blond ex-scientist… that was also naked.

N managed to push the man off of him, as cuddly and persistent as he was. He stood up and immediately closed the windows and the curtains to save himself the headache. Speaking of, he needed some juice. Just before he left his room, he glanced back at Colress. He was sprawled out, his hair messy and sticking to his forehead, similarly to how he looked the night before. N tried to leave the memory behind his bedroom door as he left.

He checked the A/C as he walked by it in the hallway. It wasn’t running. He groaned and continued to the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of sweet, cold apple juice. As he drank, he considered what to make for breakfast. Nothing sounded appetizing, especially not in the nauseating heat. But it was rude to not make breakfast, wasn’t it? Sure, but he couldn’t be bothered. Instead, he occupied himself by feeding the few Pokemon he had for the time being. Lillipup mosied into the kitchen, looking awfully drained and tired. He peeked into the living room, and the little Snivy moping on the couch looked even worse. Only Flareon looked comfortable as she slept in a tight ball at the other end of the couch. 

N took another bowl from the cupboard and filled it with ice cubes, a few of which he put in Lillipup’s water. He gave the rest of the ice to Snivy, who awoke and immediately started munching on the ice cubes. Flareon was given a second bowl of water next to Lillipup's bowl, which she could drink when she woke up. 

The door down the hall creaked open, and N only caught a glimpse of Colress before he disappeared into the bathroom. N waited patiently for him in the kitchen with another glass of apple juice. When Colress emerged, N noticed he actually had the decency to dress himself. He was wearing boxers and an unbuttoned short sleeved shirt, which was fine by N and his boxers and t-shirt. 

“Your A/C is off,” Colress said, jumping up to sit on the countertop.

“I know.” N reluctantly handed him the glass of apple juice.

Colress furrowed his brow at it. “What, no coffee?”

“You want coffee in this heat?”

He sipped at the drink. “Iced coffee, yeah.”

N crossed his arms over his chest. What a prick. Even a few years in prison couldn’t humble the entitled, could it? He’d never even heard of iced coffee.

Colress looked around for a moment. “Where’s your coffee maker?” 

“I don’t drink coffee.” Was that not obvious?

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Colress pinched the bridge of his nose.

After more of Colress’s bitching, N finally caved and let him use his phone to order a coffee through a delivery chain. Naturally, N was paying for it, since Colress was completely broke. That was the only reason why he was actually at N’s apartment. The night before he had come to N’s house, begging practically on his hands and knees for a place to stay for a few days. N agreed, and one thing led to another before… stuff happened. It wasn’t N’s greatest moment, and he still found himself preferring not to think about it. He had a theory as to why it happened. Even if he had managed to integrate himself into society, he still led a friendless life. Bottom line, he was lonely and it got the best of him. Colress certainly didn’t seem to mind, surprisingly enough. Though, he thought Colress would’ve hated him after all these years? He’d be lying if he said he didn’t hate him. 

A terrible thought crossed his mind. “This doesn’t mean we’re  _ dating _ , does it?” 

“Dating?” Colress snickered at him. “No, no, of course not. That’s not what this is.”

“Then… what is this? What does this make us?”

Colress swung his legs back and forth. “I guess it makes us enemies with benefits.”

N stared at him. Nothing about that made sense to him, and he was partly to blame. If they were enemies, why would Colress come to him for help? And why would N even agree to it? The fact that N helped him at all meant that they weren’t enemies, right? And then, why would they have sex if they were enemies? What were the benefits? Surely it wasn’t  _ more _ sex--  it was a one time thing, wasn’t it? One of those one night stands that N heard about on TV… or was it? The etiquette of those things were so particular, N had probably gotten it wrong already, which negated the whole thing. 

So… what the hell?!

“Oh dear,” Colress mumbled. “It appears I broke your little mind. Um, how can I describe this better to you?”

N put his hand up. His headache would only be made worse with the sound of his snarky description. “Don’t bother. I’ll figure it out… eventually.”

Colress shrugged. “If you say so.” He hopped down from the counter. “Hey, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna get a cold shower. You should get your A/C fixed,” he said as he walked off. 

N was starting to regret his decision to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt: https://azoteas.tumblr.com/post/636025584769728512/prompt-86  
> I was really excited to write this, and for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to until my twin sibling said "you owe me." So that's that. I hope the idea of N having sex with Colress a few years after B2/W2 isn't too out of character, but that's what fanfics are for right?


End file.
